Callia Gainsborough
It was no coincidence that Callia had an affinity to nature from birth and cared deeply for animals. The pull toward nature manifested and she transformed into an elf. Previously standing at 5"4, she became six inches shorter and her eyes somehow became bigger and her ears pointed. The night the world changed she had been relaxing in the family garden when she felt the transformation occur. She ran inside to find her family unchanged. She soon discovered however, that the whole world had changed in many ways and she was not alone. Abilities Callia did not gain any supernatural power along with her transformation. However she has become very skilled in the following area's due to her transformation and the time she spent living off the land. Skills Enhanced Spirituality (See Spiritual Convictions) Archery After extensive self-training she has a very accurate shot with a bow and arrow. She is quick to reset an arrow and shoot. Parkour Using environmental terrain to the utmost advantage when running. In this run, no part of the natural surroundings are in the way, but have potential value to help the runner move forward. She bounds from boulder to tree limb and back with grace. Tracking, Hunting and Cooking Woodland Lore-The wisdom and deep understanding related to her natural surroundings and its history. She knows how to be frugal, taking only what she needs from nature and giving what she can in return. She understands the sun and its relationship with the earth. She understands the clouds, and knows when it will rain or storm. Inner Compass She can discover the directiton to travel in by her surroundings and has an understanding of the lay of the land. She has accurate instincts that lead her in the right direction. Biological Profile Appearance Callia exhibits traditional elf features. She lost 6 inches of her height when she transformed and she became only 4'11". She became more thin and fragile in her structure and more graceful in her step. Other features that separate her from traditional humans are her pointed ears,and very large blue eyes. She has natural light blonde hair with soft wavy curls and soft, pale facial features. She often wears neutral colors to make herself one with her surroundings. Although her features are soft and delicate, the fierceness of her personality is evident through her piercing eyes and confident stance. Personal Belongings Callia does not connect herself to any material belongings except for two- a necklace with a sapphire pendant, a gift from her closest friend Gabriela Guinario and a gold ring with a small peridot gem (her birthstone), a gift from her mother. Almost everything she does maintain over a longer period of time she has made herself. She makes her own clothes, food and even shoes. She does not often wear any other jewelry or carry a purse. Personality A born leader. Callia enjoys having control over every situation. She has fire in her spirit and has extreme joy for the fact of her mere existence on this planet. She's the kind of person who will wake up in the morning and smile simply because the sun is still in the sky. Her ambition and confidence make her a strong force. She doesn't often experience failure, nor does she fear it. She doesn't fear much of anything for that matter, except greed, industry, capitalism and the like. Due to her drive, she has a tendency to be controlling, but cares deeply for others. Her motherly and confident nature is attractive to a lot of people, and she's always been popular without trying. However, with an elven soul and spirit, she was quick to abandon modern civilization and a social life. Spiritual Convictions She has an enhanced spirituality and affinity to nature- She see's clearly a fundamental connection between everything living and non living under and around the sun. This is not regarded to her as a religion but an integral part of her being. She views herself and all others as a part of nature, unlike humans who often view themselves separate or above nature. She has a deep connection to a single creative life force, which resides in every living being, tree and grain of sand. Everything is connected. Every story or piece of information is also a work of the life force. She believes in souls and eternal life. Likes Arkansas • Purity • Nature • Sunflowers • Spider-Lilies • Climbing Tree's • Animals • Running • Archery • Being in Control • Honesty • Solar Power Dislikes The Germanic Kingdom of Elves • Traitors • Industrialism • Materialism • Inequality • Manipulation • Plastic • Metal • Pollution • Crowds • Fast Food • Factories Strengths Leadership • Bravery • Empathy and Understanding • Emotional Strength • Self-Confidence • Passionate • Spontaneous • Free-Spirited • Motherly • Graceful • Diligence Weaknesses Stubborn • Anger Tendency • Claustrophobic • Bossy • Controlling • Run by her emotions • Impulsive • Argumentative • Math • Technology History Callia grew up in Parkville, Missouri. She was a free-spirited mid-western girl living with her parents and younger brother Ben in a cabin just outside town. She always had a pull toward nature. She built her own tree house, with the help of her father and spent a lot of time there, in addition to playing exploration games in the woods. She played sports and was a member of the debate team and girl scouts. She excelled in school. She graduated college from University of Missouri- Kansas City with a Degree in Environmental Science just before the shift. She had only just begun looking for job opportunities when she changed. It was no coincidence that Callia had an affinity to nature from birth and cared deeply for animals. The pull toward nature manifested and she transformed into an elf. Previously standing at 5"4, she became six inches shorter and her eyes somehow became bigger and her ears pointed. The night the world changed she had been relaxing in the family garden when she felt the transformation occur. She ran inside to find her family unchanged. She soon discovered however, that the whole world had changed in many ways and she was not alone. She found herself unable to remain with her family and the people she loved. Continuing with the life she had always known was somehow insatiable. The call of the tree's and the wind was strong and she left to be among it. She began to search for others like herself. Leaving her family and previous life behind, she eventually formed a new family, her own elven tribe in the deep woods of Arkansas. She gathered the like-minded people one by one. Soon, the tribe consisted of about two dozen elves who had also abandoned their prior lives to become a part of nature. Most of the tribe were elves like Callia, however the welcoming and accepting Callia would let another searching for a new way of life in, Gabriella Guinario. After time however, she preferred her tribe to remain the small, tight nit family that it was. Callia used her knowledge and experience to guide the tribe to living a lifestyle that was appropriate for an elf. She was strict with guidelines and persisted in having the members live solely off the land, as difficult as it was. Callia taught the tribe numerous skills, as she perfected her own. Life became about survival, and everything that the tribe did have was much more appreciated than it would be in an industrialized culture. She was a leader, a hunter, a cook, a builder, a counselour and a friend. She juggled the duties as best as she could and held strong to her expections of herself and her fellow tribe. Over time she grew frustrated with the tribe, who wanted to expand and build an elven empire. Callia feared expansion of any kind and had thoughts of abandoning her group. She felt a personal disconnect with her tribe family. Callia remained loyal and was like a mother to the tribe, taking care of them and keeping them in line, reminding them of their purpose, to live in harmony with the earth. She began to form a very close friendship with Gabby, the one human she had welcomed into her tribe. Intuitive as she was, she couldn't discover the dangerous secret that tormented her best friend. Not long after the secret was revealed was the fateful day of January 1st, 2014. The two shared a kiss, before this very secret had destroyed their small village and killed everyone but Gabby and herself. On this day a Wizard had come to visit the tribe. Gabby's power to amplify other powers caused the wizard visitor's powers to send fire and explosion through out the camp. Callia ran, before she turned around to face it. She stood frozen, staring at her best friend and the accidental massacre of her tribe. As Gabby fled from the scene, Callia longed to run after the girl she had only just begun to fall for. Instead her eyes locked on the blazing fire, the bodies, and Gabriella's back, diappearing into the woods. There was nothing for her here now, and she would have to run too. But for what seemed like eternity, she stood watching the world she had created fall apart. She did not want to blame her friend. Gabby had tried to warn the Wizard, but he clearly hadn't listened. Days later, Callia traveled to the Germanic Elven Kingdom to report what happened to their emissary. The Wizard who had caused the destruction had initially visited the camp in order to report back to this Kingdom the existence of other elven life. Unfortunately this kingdom of born elves, viewed elves that had transformed after the shift as imposters on their race and fakes. They blamed Callia for the demise of her own tribe, and for her very existence in this world, a mockery of the real elves. Callia was then imprisoned in the Kingdoms jail for two long months. At her release, she traveled to New York City, to search for her lost friend. She had abandoned her real family and didn't feel comfortable going back to them. She couldn't start over. She felt that her tribe hadn't been true elves. She was alone. They didn't hear the winds whispers, the call of the tree's, or feel the passion within the connection of all of life and existence. They didn't get it. She couldn't form a new tribe only to be alone amonst them again. If she were to feel alone, she might as well do so alone. However, there was still one human soul she felt a draw to, a connection, and a love for. Gabriella. Callia reached NYC on March 15, 2014 and began to settle there and research the where abouts of her lost friend. In the meantime, she couldn't help but try to make a difference in the city, as much as she hated it. Her heart reached out to the millions suffering in the city, and wished they could know the wonderful life she had known in nature. Employment Saleswoman and Crafter She makes new products out of recycled or natural materials under the title "Genuine Elven Design" and sells them in an unorganized fashion (without a store, or website). Her signature objects are her jewelry with carved elven runes. She also makes clothes, stationary and other accessories. Public Speaker She acts as an informational and motivational speaker in her own campaign to encourage people to leave the city for a more balanced lifestyle in nature. In this campaign she visits schools and any other businesses or corporations that will listen. Teacher She runs an environmental after school program entitled "Wilderness Survival" teaching children the techniques necessary for life in the wild. Time Line May 16, 2013 Amidst the Rain Callia meets Gabriella for the first time amidst a dangerous thunderstorm, and invites her to her elven camp. December 31, 2013 New Years in Mississippi Callia and Gabby's relationship reaches a new level before disaster strikes, and they are separated until months later. April 16, 2014 La Bealtaine She discovers a celebration for all the creatures/people of nature. She runs into Xelin, who kept her behind bars unfairly (Because of the incident in New Years in Mississippi) and fights him. May 6, 2014 (AU) The Curtain Rises She goes to see a musical performance with Gabriella, when a spell is cast that makes their minds trapped in the show, believing that they are pirates, fighting against the French Navy. June 2, 2013 Quiet Night, Fright Night Callia wanders the Club District and runs into a group of strangers and a werewolf. August 18, 2013 Meet Me in the Trees Callia meets Ceci, her best friend whom she believed died in the fire from "New Years in Mississippi" Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Allies Enemies Xelin.jpeg|Xelin Tamir BBT1.jpg|Darryl Valance Category:Characters Category:Public Service Category:Metahumans